


can you even imagine what this feels like to me

by AFireInTheAttic



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Edward Never Came Back, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Set During Eclipse, The Happily Ever After Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: Leah did not plan this.She definitely did not plan to end up standing on Bella Swan’s back porch, human, buck ass naked, at 3:30 pm on an average Saturday, just hoping no one would walk by until she got Bella to come to the door.





	can you even imagine what this feels like to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is tenuously set during the same time frame as Eclipse--the main difference is that the Cullens didn't come back, so the only people protecting Bella from Victoria are the wolves. I didn't really plan to write this in that sense, but that's kind of just what happened?? 
> 
> Literally only rated T for nudity and the use of the word "cunt." 
> 
> Title is from when Leah chews Jake out for mooning over Bella bc it's making her feel things. gay things ;)

Leah did not plan this.

She definitely did not plan to end up standing on Bella Swan’s back porch, human, buck ass naked, at 3:30 pm on an average Saturday, just hoping no one would walk by until she got Bella to come to the door.

But honestly, if she had to spend another minute caught up in every one else’s heads, to hear Jake talk about how much he _looooved_ Bella, or how much Sam _looooved_ Emily, or god, even how much Paul _looooved_ Rachel, she was going to fucking lose it.

Ever since that red-headed vampire had come into town, one of them had been stationed at Bella’s house, just kind of waiting, since she seemed to be such a magnet for the leeches.

(And Leah didn’t really get that, or why Jake was so obsessed with her. Bella was nice enough, in a kind of mopey way. And she had pretty hair, she guessed, and, well, she always smelled pretty good, actually, and she did have a tendency to display her neck—

But it’s not like she was walking around being vampires (or werewolves, _god_ ) to drop themselves at her feet.

And yet.)

Bella opened the door, saw Leah standing there, and frowned. “Uh, hi.” She gave Leah a discreet once over, turned bright red, and stepped backwards to let her inside.

Despite the fact that Leah wouldn’t even be there if it weren’t for Bella’s previously mentioned magnetizing abilities (or maybe Jake’s obsession with Bella, because Sam would never have ordered the pack to take turns watching her if it weren’t for that), she feels a little guilty for showing up unannounced. And underdressed. So to speak. “Sorry about this,” she said, and tried not to sound gruff. She failed. “Could I…get a change of clothes?”

“Yeah, of course. Um. Follow me.”

Dutifully she trotted up the stairs after Bella, until they reached a soft blue room. It smelled a lot like Bella, which was nice, but also a lot like bloodsuckers, which was _not_ nice. She wondered if Edward’s smell was ever going to leave the room. It seemed unlikely, given that it had been months since that leech had even been in town.

“You can sit,” Bella offered, so Leah sat down on the edge of the bed. Bella flushed red again, which was interesting, she supposed. Bella was pretty when she blushed. It was appealing…

For Jake. And vampires, obviously.

She was more comfortable with nudity since she started shifting in front of a bunch of teenaged boys. It helped that she didn’t care about any of them in anyway that wasn’t sisterly (Sam excluded, who she _hated_. And. Okay. Loved.). It also helped that the change had stripped her of almost all her body fat. Still, being this exposed to Bella wasn’t ideal. She couldn’t figure out how to sit. She didn’t want to flash her cunt at Bella but crossing her legs felt awkward. She uncrossed them and pressed her thighs together tightly. It would have to do for now.

She couldn’t stop thinking that Bella had never seen her tits before. She wondered if it would do any good to cover them now, or if it even mattered, given that Bella had, well, seen everything. Awkward.

Under normal circumstances, she would have a chance of clothes stashed somewhere in the woods, and in fact, there was a pair of jeans and a tank top tied to a tree branch about two miles from Bella’s house. But she wasn’t allowed to leave her patrolling spot…so here she was, watching Bella dig through her closet for clothes that would fit. Sam would be pissed when he found out, but she would take great pleasure in pointing out that _technically_ , she was still doing her job. And she didn’t have to listen to anyone bitch at her.

Bella came out of the closet holding a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. “Do you want underwear?”

Leah squinted at her. Was it normal to share underwear? It was kind of a thrilling thought, which was odd when she examined it. Why should she care about wearing _Bella’s_ underwear? “I’ll go commando,” she decided out loud.

“Right,” Bella said. She handed Leah the clothes she’d recovered and furtively glanced down at Leah’s chest.

Leah felt warm. Which, okay, she always felt warm. The curse of being a werewolf. But this did seem…different. Maybe she had residual thoughts from sharing Jake’s brain, because she couldn’t help but preen under Bella’s gaze.

These thoughts were dangerous. Jake would be furious if he found out. She could just avoid shifting for the rest of their life and never have to share a brain again. Ha! That would show them.

She pulled the shirt over her head first, just because she felt weird about feeling good about Bella _looking_ at her (and wasn’t that a jumbled thought process). “Thanks,” she said, soft, and Bella smiled. She was still blushing.

The shirt smelled like Bella, which was, well. Nice.

Jake is going to murder her. Literally. She should text her mom goodbye.

Bella seemed unaware of her struggle, though, and sat down at her desk. “I’ve been working on homework, but if you’re interested, we could play a…board game?” She frowned as she said this, though it didn’t seem to be directed at Leah. It was more like she was confused.

So was Leah, though. So it’s not like she was gonna be able to help. She tugged the shorts on and tried to smile gently. “I could kick your ass at Scrabble.”

(She won by 200 points.)

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that I (probably) won't only write Twilight for these challenges. Actually this time I just asked Maddie to give me ideas and used a random number generator to figure out which one I was gonna do. So, thank you Maddie <3 
> 
> Also I know "change of clothes" is a really loose connection to the theme but who cares not me!!!!
> 
> And yes I wrote "Bella came out of the closet" on purpose ;)


End file.
